1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for fabricating an organic light emitting device (OLED) by using roll-to-roll processing.
2. Description of Related Art
As one measure to reduce discharge of greenhouse gas, there have been efforts to realize high efficiency of lighting, which occupies approximately 20% of entire energy consumption. Especially, as demands for next-generation environment-friendly lamps to replace incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps are increasing, development of lamps using an organic light emitting diode is expanding.
Since organic light emitting devices are next-generation display devices and advantageous in that they provide a rapid response speed and high color reproducibility and can be fabricated to have very thin thickness, they have high applicability. Among those organic light emitting devices, a white organic light emitting diode is used as a light source, etc., for backlights and lamps of full color displays and liquid crystal displays.
Conventionally, in order to fabricate a display device by using an organic light emitting diode, deposition or spin coater processing was performed in the inside of a high vacuum device. Accordingly, the processing is complicated, fabricating costs are high, and due to long time for fabrication, it has been difficult to assure reliability in color conversion efficiency of a display device. Further, the conventional method for fabricating the white organic light emitting diode is disadvantageous in that due to use of multiple light emitting layers for mixture of three primary colors, the structure of the processing becomes complicated, and fabricating costs are expensive.
In this regard, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2007-0033390 [Title of Invention: High Performance White Light Emitting Device (OLED)] describes a broadband discharge OLED, which includes a first light emitting layer provided on an anode and containing a first host material and a first light emitting material, wherein the first host material is a mixture of at least one mono-anthracene derivative and at least one aromatic amine derivative, the mono-anthracene derivative is provided in a volume fraction range of from 5% to 50% based on an entire host volume, and the aromatic amine derivative is provided in a volume fraction range of from 50% to 95% based on the entire host volume, and a second light emitting layer provided above or below the first light emitting layer.
In order to resolve the foregoing conventional problems, the present disclosure provides a method for fabricating an OLED including a color conversion layer. However, the problems sought to be solved by the present disclosure are not limited to those described above, and there may be other problems, which are sought to be solved by the present disclosure.